


Deal with an Earp

by Orange17, Trash_PandaTO



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Don't throw things, F/F, Wynonna/Nicole shenanigans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-28
Updated: 2018-09-28
Packaged: 2019-07-18 12:37:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16118600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orange17/pseuds/Orange17, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trash_PandaTO/pseuds/Trash_PandaTO
Summary: Wynonna has an unfortunate encounter with some police office equipment. It's possibly Nicole's fault. Shenanigans ensue.





	Deal with an Earp

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so glad I finally got to work with Orange17 on one of these. We've finally taken our "egging each other on in the comments" to properly writing something together. I hope you all enjoy this as much as I enjoyed collaborating on this silliness. 
> 
> Big shout-out to LuckyWantsToKnow for reigning in my ESL nonsense and for asking us the best questions about thongs.

“Come on, you crappy, old piece of junk!”

Nicole frantically hit the keys on her computer. She had been at work for longer than she cared to remember at this point. The day had consisted of way too many calls dealing with the citizens of Purgatory, and she was tired. All Nicole wanted to do was to go home and curl up on the couch with Waverly, maybe a cold beer and a movie. However, before any of that could happen, she would have to finish the report that she had spent the last two hours working on. Nedley had requested it by the end of the day, and Nicole knew she would have to stay however long it took to get the report done. 

And now, the damn computer was acting up. Again. 

“Don’t do this to me, please? Not tonight.” Nicole wasn’t above pleading with the slightly outdated piece of technology. Usually, she could eventually figure out how to get it to cooperate, but tonight, her screen had been frozen for at least ten minutes. Nicole briefly thought about how somehow, Purgatory’s Sheriff Department seemed fine with ordering brand new uniforms every few months, but was still operating on technology that looked like it belonged in a museum. 

Nicole stared at the frozen page in front of her. She was almost done with the report, and as if to mock her, the last words she had typed before the screen ceased to respond to any commands were “successful conclusion”. She chuckled humorlessly and rubbed her hands across her face, hoping that by the time she looked back up, the little cursor would be blinking and moving again. Instead, the screen went black and the computer started its re-boot protocol.

“No! Dammit!”

Nicole could do nothing but to stare and watch as the machine re-started, eventually landing on her login screen. For a few brief seconds, she hoped that she would log in and the computer would recover the last autosaved version of her work, and she could continue from there. 

“Please, be saved. Please, be saved.”

The screen went from the login screen to the home screen. No report. No document. Nothing. Nicole couldn’t even find the usual prompts and icons for opening the various applications she needed for her job. The entire home page was just blank, showing the department logo in the background and nothing else.

After several minutes of frantically searching for her applications and, more importantly, for an auto-saved version of her report, reality sank in that she wouldn’t get it back. Frustrated, she slammed her hand onto her desk, growling as she felt the sting of the action against her skin. Two hours. Two hours of work, gone. And who knew how long it would take to figure out how to even get the computer back to a state where she could access a new, blank report form.

“Fuck!”

Feeling an intense need to release some of her frustration, Nicole curled her hand around the spare radio battery that was sitting on her desk in its charging station. Without thinking, she grabbed it and flung it towards the wall. Nicole was expecting to hear the satisfying sound of the battery hitting the wall, maybe leaving a dent in the process. Instead, what she heard was a dull thud, followed by a loud scream.

“Ouch! What the fuck! What the actual fuck?!”

“What? Oh my god! Wynonna!”

Nicole scrambled to her feet and quickly strode across the room toward the other woman, who was bent over and covering her right eye with her hands.

“Haught! What the hell! I think you broke my face!”

Nicole crouched down a bit, trying to get a better look at Wynonna.

“Earp. I’m so sorry. I didn’t...I had no idea anyone else was still here. I didn’t see you. Shit.”

Wynonna slowly straightened out her body and it didn’t take long for Nicole to spot a small, but noticeable trail of blood running down the other woman’s face. Wynonna glared at her.

“I’m pretty sure there are rules about, I don’t know, not throwing objects around the office! Fuck, that hurts.” 

Nicole carefully led Wynonna over to her desk and got her to sit down. 

“Shit. I am so sorry, Wynonna. That was not, I didn’t mean to do that. Let me get the First Aid kit.”

Just as Nicole was about to turn and walk toward the kitchen, Wynonna grabbed her arm.

“Poppycock. I don’t need a First Aid kit. I just need a painkiller. You got some whiskey in your desk?”

Before Nicole could respond, Wynonna hopped down from the desk, had ripped open all drawers and was pushing around the contents, looking for a bottle or two.

“Wynonna! I don’t have any whiskey in there.” Nicole sighed, eyes drawn to the blood running down the side of Wynonna’s face. “But I know where I can find some. Don’t go anywhere. I’ll be right back.”

Nicole turned and walked toward the changing room. Well, toward the broom closet that doubled as her changing room, since Purgatory didn’t have one for female officers before Nicole arrived. Nedley had promised her that he would get in some contractors to actually build a proper room in there for her, with a bench and some space for hanging clothes and towels. As of now, it was a small, stuffy room that held a plastic chair and her locker. With a few practised moves, Nicole opened her locker, grabbed her backpack and pulled out the bottle of whiskey she had in it. The plan had been to bring this over to the Homestead anyway, so Nicole knew that most of it would have ended up in Wynonna’s hands eventually. And if it could help get her out of her current predicament of having injured the Earp heir, she would happily hand it over right away.

When Nicole returned to her desk, Wynonna was leaned back in the chair with her feet propped up. Nicole could see that she had tried to clear some space on the desk for her feet, spreading bloody handprints in the process. Nicole cringed and made a mental note to thoroughly clean her desk as soon as possible.

She held the bottle out to Wynonna. “Here. This was going to be for you anyway. Well, for us. But mostly for you, I guess.”

“Aw. Thanks, Haught. But don’t think that this bit of bribery will make me forget that you just threw some sort of brick at my face.”

Nicole sighed. “Not a brick. That was my radio battery.”

“Whatever. It sure felt like a brick when it hit my face.” Wynonna emphasised the last word, leaning forward to give Nicole a good view of the cut and rapidly forming bruise around her eye.

“I’m...damn, I’m sorry, Wynonna. I don’t know what else to say. My computer froze and I lost hours of work, and now I have to re-do it all, and I just, I got frustrated. And I really just meant to throw something at the wall. I didn’t even know you were here, and certainly didn’t know you were coming around the corner just as I…”

“Haught!” Wynonna interrupted. “Geez, you’re worse than Waverly with the rambling.”

“Sorry.”

“Whatever. Don’t think I’ll just let this slide. You ruined my too-perfect-for-make-up face and now I’ll have to cover this shiner for a few days. I don’t care why you threw that thing at me. You did. At work. That’s reckless.”

Nicole sighed again, trying to figure out what to say. She watched as Wynonna took a big swig from the bottle and then narrowed her eyes at Nicole. 

“Reckless and against office procedure! I’m going to have to have a talk with Nedley, and Dolls. Ooh! And with Waverly!”

Nicole’s heart stopped. She could deal with Wynonna talking to Nedley, even to Dolls. That might result in a stern talking to, maybe desk duty for a while. But Waverly? Nicole shivered as she imagined all of the possible reactions Waverly might have to learning that her girlfriend injured her sister. 

“Wynonna, no. Please don’t tell Waverly. I mean, I’ll tell her if you want me to. Or, maybe, can we keep this between just you and me? I’ll do anything you want. To make it up to you. Whiskey, donuts, I’ll make you breakfast for a month... anything.”

That caught Wynonna’s attention. Nicole watched her sit up, eyes sparkling.

“Anything?”

Nicole gulped. “Yes. I mean, nothing illegal. I can’t do that. I’m a cop. But anything else.”

Wynonna grinned and held out her hand. “Alright, Haught. Deal. I won’t tell Waverly and you’ll do anything I want.”

Nicole hesitated for a second. “Okay, but this just stays between the two of us?”

Wynonna nodded and stretched her hand further towards Nicole. 

“Deal.”

\-- 

Nicole jumped at the sound of the door opening, knocking some of the garments spread across the couch to the floor. 

“Heeey cutie!” she called, turning and using her body to shield the mound of clothes from her girlfriend. “You’re home early!”

She watched as hazel eyes scanned the area behind her before locking on the item in her hands.

“Shit,” the officer mumbled.

Waverly’s eyes narrowed, “That isn’t mine.” 

Nicole guiltily looked at the pair of underwear in her hands before lifting her gaze to take in her girlfriend’s crossed arms. 

“And you don’t wear thongs,” Waverly added, breaking the silence. “So, whose are they? And why are you folding them when I’m not here?” 

“They are mine,” Nicole replied brightly. “I thought you might like them and I wanted to surprise you!” 

She watched with bated breath as Waverly’s eyebrows knitted together, her eyes raking over the couch again. 

“...You bought...15 thongs...just to surprise me…”

Nicole sheepishly looked over her shoulder to buy time, drawing inspiration from the array of colors and patterns spread behind her. 

She turned around, biting her lip but not needing to feign the nervousness that coursed through her, “I didn’t know which color you would like.” 

Waverly shook her head as she turned away from the living room, “I’m going to call Jeremy and tell him to contain whatever he was working with today because it apparently causes hallucinations.” 

Nicole allowed a small sigh of relief to escape her lips, cursing herself when Waverly looked over her shoulder at the noise. 

Her girlfriend’s eyes took in the pile behind her one last time before Waverly called, “I think you’d look best in the blue, but they all look a little big for you.” 

Nicole waited until she heard Waverly’s footsteps fade and the sound of a bedroom door click closed before pulling out her phone. 

With a reluctant sigh, she snapped a picture of the blue pair of underwear Waverly pointed out and sent it to Wynonna. 

Nicole [2:58 p.m.]: Where did you get these?

\--

“That is quite the shiner you got there,” Doc observed. 

Wynonna shrugged, attention focused on her phone. 

The gunslinger approached the long table in the middle of the BBD office and pulled the hat from his head as he sat down next to Nicole. He leaned closer to Wynonna, resting his elbows on the desk surface. 

“Please tell me, I do not need to cut off nor see any particular gentleman in town who may have been responsible for this.” 

Nicole tensed at Doc’s words but his gaze was firmly locked on Wynonna, mustache quivering. 

“Really?” Wynonna deadpanned, finally looking up from her phone. “Do you think if any loser,” her eyes darted to Nicole for the briefest of seconds, “in town would’ve done this they’d still be standing?” 

Doc leaned back slowly, hands coming up in front his chest, “My apologies, that was a short-sighted accusation.” 

Wynonna hummed in acknowledgment, gaze returning to her phone. 

“What, pray tell, did transpire to result in these unfortunate colors marring your face?” 

Wynonna’s eyebrows lifted but her eyesight remained firmly locked on her phone screen. 

“Cleaning my bike,” she huffed. “Stood up too quickly to grab my bottle of whiskey and caught a handlebar—” 

Blue eyes lifted, twinkling deviously in Nicole’s direction. 

“Holliday!” Dolls called, stepping out of his office. “Need your expert opinion on something.” 

Doc pushed away from the table, picking up his hat as he moved and replacing it on his head. 

Once the office door slammed closed, Nicole let out the breath she was holding. 

A crumpled piece of paper hit the side of her head and she sighed, turning toward Wynonna. 

“What?” 

“I never did get to finish cleaning my bike. Think you could give me a hand with that?” 

Nicole grimaced, “I’m a little surprised you would entrust me with such a precious object.” 

Wynonna leaned forward, “I mean...if you aren’t careful there’s always a chance I slip and reveal the true source of my injury.” 

The redhead blanched as she stood, “I’m on it, Earp.” 

“You leave so much as a scratch, Red, and the deal is off,” Wynonna called.

With a hand on the doorknob, Nicole turned and nodded reluctantly, before spinning to leave the office. 

\--

A few hours later, Nicole cursed under her breath as she ran a cloth over the gas tank of Wynonna’s bike, her arms aching and her knees burning. 

“What are you doing?” 

Nicole jumped at her girlfriend’s voice, too engrossed in the task at hand to hear the creak of the barn door. 

“Hey! Um…” the officer trailed off buying time with a shrug, “...Wynonna mentioned she was too busy to clean it today, so I offered.” 

“Too busy what, drinking Shorty’s dry and ignoring my texts?” 

Nicole stood, her knees popping at the movement, and groaned, “Actually, she didn’t mention what she was doing.” 

“And you willingly volunteered?” 

“What can I say, I’m a sucker when it comes to Earps,” Nicole winked. 

Waverly beamed, closing the distance between them, “How about you leave the job unfinished and that can be my revenge for her ignoring me?” 

Nicole smirked at the thought and nodded, “Sure, let me just clean up.” 

It was Waverly’s turn to wink as she turned, a sway in her hips as she walked away, “Don’t leave me waiting too long.” 

When the barn door closed, the smirk quickly slid off Nicole’s face as she turned back to the bike. She groaned when she realized just how much cleaning was left. She hunched over again, ignoring the protest in her kneecaps, frantically picking up the pace as she hurried to finish before Waverly came back. 

\-- 

By the end of the week, Nicole’s body was protesting. She could feel every extra chore and extra hour she had been awake after her long shifts fulfilling Wynona’s every whim. She was beginning to regret the deal she had made with the heir, and had day-dreamed more than once about simply coming clean and returning to her regular life and routine.

Nicole was on her way to the Homestead after a long day and in the middle of such a daydream. All she wanted in that moment was to get out of her uniform, have a hot shower and maybe a bite to eat and then snuggle up with Waverly for the night. As she was stepping out of the cruiser and walking toward the house, she could hear noises that quickly triggered all of her cop instincts. She heard the smoke detector beeping loudly, along with yelling that sounded like Wynonna telling Waverly to get outside. She rushed toward the door and pulled it open and was immediately greeted by plumes of black smoke that smelled like burnt grease.

She followed the smoke to its source and heard the voices of the two Earp sisters in the kitchen.

“Waverly, just get out! I got this.”

“I don’t know, Wynonna, it sure doesn’t look….or smell….like you got this.”

“Ah, whatever. It’s not that bad. Just some smoke. It adds flavor.”

Waverly huffed. “Well, if you had cleaned the stove and oven like I told you to, this wouldn’t have happened. I told you it was all greasy and gross and needed cleaning.”

At that, Wynonna whirled around and walked over to the kitchen table to swipe the bottle of whiskey that was sitting there. “Well, why is it my job to clean it? We both use it.”

“Because you were the one who caused all the grease spatter with your latest attempt to cook dinner for Doc!”

Nicole stared at the sisters. The alarm was still screeching and the smoke in the air made her eyes sting. Yet somehow, the two women in front of her seemed more concerned with who should have cleaned the stove. Nicole’s brain struggled to make sense of it all. Instead, her throat began to burn and she let out a loud cough, startling the Earp sisters.

Waverly turned and saw her girlfriend standing in the door frame.

“Oh hey, baby! I’m so glad you’re home. You look tired.”

Nicole nodded, still coughing.

“Here, let’s get you out of here.” Waverly turned and glared at her sister. “You better clean all this up! We’re going upstairs.”

“Oh, sure. You go ahead and bang your girlfriend while I save the Homestead from a grease fire.”

Nicole watched as Waverly shot one last pointed glare at her sister before she turned and walked them both upstairs. On their way, Nicole reached up and turned off the smoke detector, sighing in relief when the deafening noise finally stopped.

“Here, let’s get you out of this uniform and into the shower.” Waverly pulled Nicole along, handing her a fresh fluffy towel from the hallway closet. “Go, get yourself cleaned up and then come and find me in the bedroom.”

With a quick kiss, Waverly turned and went into her bedroom, leaving a stunned Nicole in the hallway. Before she could recover and make her way to the shower, she felt someone grab her shoulder and yank her backwards into the bathroom. Nicole stumbled and almost lost her balance, dropping the towel in the process.

“What the fuck?! Slow down, Wynonna!”

“Sorry, Haughtshot. But I assume you prefer having this conversation in here, where Waverly can’t hear, right?”

Nicole sighed. “Yes. If this is going where I think it’s going, then yes.”

“Hey, I’m not the one who promised she’d do anything for me. I’m also not the one who threw a freaking brick at my face!”

Nicole rubbed her face with both hands. “Not a brick. A radio battery.”

“Yeah, whatever. Anyway. You said anything. You’d do anything. This is something. I hate cleaning the oven. It’s nasty.”

With a resigned huff, Nicole looked up. “Okay, Earp. I’ll clean it first thing in the morning. Waverly usually sleeps in anyway.”

At that, Wynonna clapped her shoulder, nodded and walked out. “Good talk, Haught! Now go have a shower. You smell like smoke!”

\--

The next morning, Waverly woke up to an empty bed and frowned. She loved sleeping in on their rare days off, and cherished waking up with Nicole’s arm slung across her middle. Instead, Nicole’s side of the bed was cold, the pillow already fluffed up and neatly aligned with the top of the bed frame, suggesting that Nicole was up and not planning to come back to bed anytime soon.

Waverly got up, threw on her oversized hoodie and sleepily padded downstairs. If Nicole wasn’t in bed, maybe she was making them breakfast, maybe even her amazing pancakes. With a small, hopeful smile, she walked around the corner into the kitchen. Nicole was indeed downstairs, but instead of whipping up a batter, she was on her knees and scrubbing the inside of the oven, leaning almost her entire body into it.

Waverly furrowed her brows. “Baby, what are you doing?”

Nicole startled and bumped her head against the top of the oven. “Ow, fuck.” She slowly maneuvered her body out of and away from the appliance and turned toward Waverly.

“Hey, baby. Good morning. I, uh, made some coffee.”

Waverly looked at her girlfriend. There was grease and soap on her arms and t-shirt, and she looked dead on her feet. Her initial instinct had been to confront Nicole about doing yet another task that she had asked Wynonna to do, but seeing her like this melted away her irritation. She pulled Nicole toward her and wrapped her arms around her.

“Good morning to you, too. How about you sit down and have some coffee and I finish this?” Waverly asked, nodding toward the half cleaned oven.

Nicole pulled away a little, shaking her head. “No, baby, it’s okay. I’ll finish. I’m already all greasy anyway and it’s almost done.”

Waverly lifted one eyebrow and cocked her head to the side. “Are you sure? You look exhausted. I could finish this and you could just sit and rest and enjoy your coffee. And then, maybe we can have a shower?”

“Together?” Nicole visibly perked up at that idea.

“I wouldn’t say no to that.”

With a lazy grin, Nicole handed over the scrub brush she had been using. Waverly took it, winked and stepped toward the oven. Out of the corner of her eye, she watched Nicole grab a mug of coffee and collapse on one of the kitchen chairs. She shook her head, knowing full well that a shower combined with a very tired Nicole only meant showering and then crawling back to bed. She didn’t mind, though, as long as they got to spend some more time together and she could ensure that her girlfriend actually got some rest. 

She made a mental note, however, to scold Wynonna later for not cleaning the stove and oven herself.

\-- 

Waverly marched to the door, bags of groceries in each hand and a book tucked between her elbow and her body. Her arms ached from the weight as she stomped up the stairs, too stubborn to make more than one trip. 

She cursed as toe of her boot caught on a warped floorboard, throwing off her balance and forcing her momentum forward. The weight of the bags only aided gravity as she lurched towards the boards, face first.

At the last second, she managed to correct, planting her other foot and utilizing her strong core muscles to regain her equilibrium and remain upright. She shuffled to the door and turned back to scowl at the board, cursing Wynonna for ignoring all the times she asked her to fix it. 

When she turned back to face the entry of the homestead, a small grin tugged across her face, at least something went right today. 

She shifted the bags in one hand to reach for the doorknob, pausing at an ominous creak from the board beneath her feet. 

Waverly shifted quickly, moving one foot off the crumbling board but the other immediately sunk through the rotted piece of wood. She fell to the side, bags tipping to spill their contents across the porch. 

“Fudgenuggets,” she huffed, one leg from the knee down disappearing into the hole in the porch and the other bent awkwardly as her foot remained planted on the porch. 

Twisting, Waverly pulled her bags upright and sat them, along with her book, to the side and shifted to gingerly sit on the most stable section that remained. 

With a huff, she tugged on her trapped leg, trying to free it to no avail. She twisted her foot, feeling her boot catch on something beneath the porch.

Waverly continued to twist, turn, and pull for a few minutes before she gave up with a sigh and pulled her book closer, flipping open to her bookmark. 

\--

“Hey baby girl, what are you doing out here?” her sister called, slamming the door of the truck closed. 

Waverly turned awkwardly toward her, unable to move freely as her leg remained, stubbornly, stuck in the porch. She watched as her sister strode closer, wild blue eyes inventorying the groceries. 

“The bags put up a fight?” Wynonna asked, a foot resting on the lowest step. 

Waverly rolled her eyes, “No! I’m stuck! If you had fixed the porch like I asked, I would be inside and your ice cream wouldn’t be a puddle.” 

Her sister groaned, attention focused on the carton of coffee ice cream on its side, liquid dripping onto the wood boards underneath, “And you couldn’t save it?” 

“How do you think I would do that?! I’m stuck!” 

Wynonna turned back toward her, brow furrowing as blue eyes focused on where Waverly’s leg disappeared from view. 

“And you couldn’t get out?” 

Frustration boiling over, Waverly slammed her hands onto the warped boards, “NO!” 

“Jeeze, chill, lemme grab a crowbar from the barn and we’ll pry you free.” 

“And are you going to fix it this time?!” Waverly huffed. 

Wynonna smirked, “Of course baby girl. You’ll be gone all day tomorrow?” 

Waverly nodded, unsure where this was going. 

“I’ll fix it before you get home!” 

“You will?” 

Her sister nodded as she turned toward the barn; Waverly’s brow furrowed as she followed her sister’s movements, a perplexing skip in her step. 

\-- 

After her sister, not so subtly, checked three more times that she would be away from the homestead the next day and after two similar text exchanges with Nicole, Waverly was suspicious. 

Instead of leaving, as she promised, she waited until Wynonna went into town for “supplies” then moved her Jeep behind the barn and retreated inside to watch and wait. 

Thirty minutes later, and two, even less subtle, “what are you up to?” texts from Nicole later, the crunch of tires on gravel pulled Waverly’s eyes to the gap in the door. 

Her eyes narrowed as she watched Nicole’s cruiser come to a stop in its usual spot in front of the homestead’s porch. Her girlfriend, clad in worn out jeans and a paint-splattered henley, gingerly climbed out of her vehicle, head on a swivel. 

Still hidden, Waverly smirked, sure Nicole was looking for any sign of her or her Jeep. But it faded when Nicole popped the trunk on the cruiser, withdrawing a stack of lumber boards.

“Really, Wynonna?” she murmured under her breath, anger sparking inside of her as she lifted a hand to push the door open and storm to the porch. 

But the sight of Nicole, bent over as she inspected the warped board that Waverly tripped over yesterday, stopped her in her tracks. 

She lost track of time as she watched her girlfriend smoothly pull up rotted boards, toss them aside into a growing pile, and hammer the new ones into place. But at the approaching rumble from the engine of Wynonna’s truck, she reluctantly tore her attention from Nicole, hammering nails into the final board. 

Waverly waited until Wynonna hopped from the truck and leaned against the railing, before pushing the door open and marching toward her girlfriend and sister. 

She watched as Nicole turned, the first to notice noticed her approach, with brown eyes widening with a single word falling from her lips.

“Shit.” 

“Wynonna! You said you would fix the porch,” she called, quickly closing the distance. 

“I—”

Waverly quickly held up a hand, silencing her girlfriend, “Wynonna?” 

“I know, I did, but Nicole offered and who am I to keep her from getting all Haught-and-sweaty for you?” 

“Did you?” Waverly turned, an eyebrow quirking as she faced Nicole. 

“I—I, um, yes, yes, I did...offer…” the officer stammered, eyes darting toward Wynonna as she rubbed the back of her neck.

Waverly squinted at the familiar nervous gesture from her girlfriend, not entirely convinced. 

“You volunteered to fix the porch, specifically? The morning before you have to work a night shift? 

“Well, no, not the—oof.”

The officer was cut off by a firm elbow to the side from Wynonna and Waverly cocked her head , eyes narrowing. 

She barely heard Wynonna spouting off some story that involved Nicole offering to paint the barn black and blue and how this was a better use of her time as her mind drifted, replaying the unusual chores her girlfriend had completed at the homestead the past two weeks. 

“Nicole,” Waverly interjected firmly, cutting off her sister, “why are you cleaning up after Wynonna and doing everything I ask her to do?” 

“Umm…” 

“Don’t do it, Haught,” Wynonna hissed. 

Waverly watched the way her girlfriend anxiously twisted her hands in front of her, eyes quickly glancing between Wynonna’s fading black eye and the ground, before she lifted one hand to rub her forehead. 

“You gave Wynonna her black eye?” Waverly breathed, looking between the pair of them. 

“Yes.” 

“No!” 

They both answered at once, Nicole sighing and Wynonna firm in tone. 

“You two are idiots,” she rolled her eyes, crossing her arms in front of her chest as she turned to her girlfriend. “So you offered to do anything for her so she wouldn’t tell me?” 

Nicole nodded, swallowing heavily, “I didn’t want you to be mad and it was an accident, I never intended—” 

“Doesn’t matter if it was intentional, she threw a brick at my face!” 

“Yeah, sure, Wynonna,” Waverly rolled her eyes again, before grabbing Nicole’s hand and dragging her toward the door. “I’m sure you deserve it.”


End file.
